


Yosuke's r/nuclearrevenge

by DatLAG



Series: The IT's Reddit Posts [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Internet post style, M/M, POV First Person, Past Abuse, Pricks Going To Jail, Revenge, The IT Ruins A Party, The IT and Uncle gets in on the fun, Yoosk POV, Yosuke being an awesome bf, Yu getting the justice he deserves, taste the wrath of the almighty sunstorm god suckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Post by Takehaya Susano-O"How I and the squad destroyed my bf's abusive parents"





	Yosuke's r/nuclearrevenge

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is my first series of work. yay ! You guys liked the previous one, so why not ?  
> I want Yu to destroy yoosk bullies and yoosk to destroy Yu's as well  
> Yosuke's writing is a lot more expressive, this was so fun

We've been besties for 2 years and a half when we started a relathionship and we went through _a lot_ together, so my boyfriend told me about his parents somewhere around a week in our relathionship. I had my doubt that something was up with his home life but I didn't wanna pry if he was uncomfortable. 

Basically his parents are either not there or abusives d-bags. When they're with him, they manipulate him into being "perfect" and into living to every single expectations they have for him. Although it wasn't as bad as other cases since it was only when they're here. Which is not often.

When he told me that, he had to go back home because his parents wanted to talk to him about "aN oPoRTuNItY fOr HIs FUTuRE" yeah bullshit and he really didn't want to do so (understandable).

 

He had a week to go back, so I wiped up a plan.

I've been abused at work before, I could only deal with it when my friends gave me a push. So that means that I probably have to gave him that push to get himself out. So I planned my, well, plan.

He goes back home at the end of the week, and records their discussions or take pictures of abuse. I also gave him a disposable phone so he could contact me even if they took his phone, and when he has enough proof, he fucking runs back here (with my help). Like I said, I know abuse, and this is the best way I know to gather evidence. Obviously he was scared, but if shit goes bad, he could call me or his uncle or just make a run for it back here. After my Personal Brand-New Speech Made In Me he agreed to the plan.

A big part of me didn't want to make him go through this, but to find closure in that type of stuff, you need to put your own hand in the stew and act on your own situation and boi I know how it is.

So he goes back, and I spent a day or two eating my nails off.

And HOLY SHIT i wasn't ready for what he was gonna send me.

 

His parents arranged a marriage for him and has already prepared some kind of pre-engagement party with his family, the girl and her family, and it was gonna happen in 3 weeks !!!! **WTF ???????? _What kinda parent does this ?????????_**

 

I called him and he was in tears. I calmed him down and I asked him if he had recorded or taken pictures of evidence of abuse. He sended the picture of a wedding paper to me and _holy fuck this shit is real_

 

I rushed over there in the middle of the night, picked him up discreetly and **_fled_** like i would flee from a goddamn huge ass goo monster

We told the whole thing to our friends and his uncle (which include a **detective** and not _one_ but **_two goddamn cops_** btw) and instead of arresting them on the spot,

 

**i had the most _wonderfull idea_ my life has ever had right next to recording my previously mentionned abusers**

 

I concocted the plan with the others and _holy fuck_ the thought of it going down was EXHILARATING

We went along with his parents's plan, (we justified the night of fleeing with his uncle saying he wanted his nephew to look out for his daughter for a night in urgency) and his uncle asked them real politely that "He would make your son so if happy his friends are invited. You wouldn't do that do him do you ?" God that guy was terrifying

Anyway, we got invited, and we explored every single details about the party. Perfecting our plan even further.

 

And then D-DAY ARRIVED

 

HOLY SHIT THERE WAS ALOT OF PEOPLE. A LOT OF _**IMPORTANT**_  PEOPLE. AND HIS PARENTS WERE A PART OF THEM. THIS WAS GOING TO BE _**SOOOO GOOD**_

I wanted to giggle so bad thorough all of the presentations (one of my friends giggles 24/7 I could see her trying her best to not laugh in their face constantly). The would-be bride and her family didn't seem like entitled fucks but my BF'S PARENTS ????? HOLY CRAP THEY WERE AN A+ KAREN AND A A+ ASSHOLE

Once that got out of the way, a BIG presentation was about to happen on a huge ass screen with family pictures from both families and the plans for the wedding blablabla entitled shit

My bf interrupted the party saying he had something to show everyone later on the screen. His parents tried to dissuade him like : "You didn't told us about this" and "What are you gonna show" but he fled the scene with me before having to explain anything.

After some words of encouragement from me in the guy's bathroom (and a make out session because he really wanted to do it just to spite his parents and blew off stress), he got onto the scene and the _**show started**_.

(It was hella long so I'm gonna be short)

At first he was starting with a classic speech about his family (full of sarcasm) and he said he wanted to show the "WONDERFULL" reaction he had when his parents told him about the marriage. I wasn't the one who took care of this part, a friend who were good with machines and my BF took care of the showing, I took care of something else, so i didn't know what he was about to show but i thought like : "OH NO HE DIDN'T :)))"

It was a video of the talk they had about the planned wedding ! With #Karen and Butthole forcing him to go through with it and him clearly stating they never agreed to this and he didn't want to, and the assholes saying shit like : "Your our son we know what's good for you" and "You don't have a word in this" aka entiltled bullshit

I have no clue how he managed to record this but from what I could see from the video, he hid a camera or something in what looks like a living room and it recorded _everything_. Holy fuck did i said i loved my bf ?

The public were shocked and looked at the pricks with disgust, and i could hear the would-be bride's parents going like : "You said he agreed !" and such.

Oh this was so juicy

The "parents" tried to swim their way out of this but yeah it didn't work. And my partner wasn't even finished.

He said he was not going to take part in the wedding and he was going to press charges for Child Abuse, and Domestic Abuse and other law wording i didn't know about. Then the thing I took part of arrived ! Me and and a bud good with kneeting did a giant flag and he pulled it out from under the scene with "YOU'RE GOING TO JAIL" written on it.

 

Me and my squad like it extravagant.

 

And on cue, the uncle, the detective and my cop buddy arrested them and pulled them out of the place with them kicking and screaming !

i felt on top of the world like some kind of movie flick. So I showed up on the scene, took the mic and said : "Thank you for taking part in this, the wedding is called off !" and I dropped the mic in pure glee and me, my bf and the rest of the gang got out of here laughing our lungs off and partying all night.

This shit going down was so pleasingly orgasmic for my partner we actually had our first time that night (it was awesome)

 

The buttholes got out of a job, their reputation ruined in front of _a lot_ of people, lost a shitton of money, got shamed in front of their family and coworkers, and jail sentences.

We ruined their social life forever. _Eat shit dickheads._

And for the best part, the day of the trial, my bf threw our relathionship at their faces by making out with me (he put so much tongue in it hurted afterwards) in front of them when they were convincted.

He said and I quote : "Adieu. I'm never going to see you again." _You said it my man_

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOH FEELS GOOD  
> assholes going to jail is awesome.  
> Also Yosuke taking charge and being badass is 100% a Yu turn on. And never underestimate the power of the IT in shaming people.


End file.
